Avant que l'ombre
by Thealie
Summary: C'est tellement étrange cette situation, ces sensations...j'attends et je réfléchis. C'est le dernier instant.


Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude rien n'est à moi et tout est à J.K.Rowling. Sauf la chanson, qui est à une de mes chanteuse préférée, j'ai nommée Mylene Farmer.  
Auteur : A question idiote, réponse idiote. Ce n'est que moi.  
Inspiration : La chanson en boucle, une idée un peu vague, qu'est devenue le petit texte que vous allez lire.

Alors, celui là, il m'en aura fallu du temps. Il m'est venu d'un coup et je me suis décider à l'écrire. La personne est libre. Bien entendu, je penche plutot pour un petit brun à lunette ( on est accro ou on l'est pas ). C'est un peu bizarre ( comme tout ce que j'écris remarque ) mais j'espere que vous allez aimer. Merci à Ilys pour m'avoir corriger. T'es au top ! Je te remercierais jamais assez.

* * *

**Âpreté des sons  
Tourmente des vents**

Je n'entends plus rien, tout est calme. Je n'ai jamais perçu un tel silence. Je sens le vent, la tempête, la pluie qui tombe. Les gouttes qui une à une vienne tremper ma tunique, coller mes cheveux entre eux sur mes oreilles et mes joues. Je ressens l'humidité et l'eau qui coule sur mon corps, mon visage. Mais je n'entends rien. Ni le sifflement du vent, ni les bruits de la foret. Et je ne m'inquiète pas. Mais ce n'est pas grave.

**Mémoire ...  
Qui m'oublie, qui me fuit**

Je ne me souvient plus comment je me suis retrouver ici, allongé. Peut être dans un combat, peut être dans une mission. Je cherche mais je ne trouve pas. Je ne veux peut être pas, remarque. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance.

**Jésus ! J'ai peur  
Jésus ! De l'heure...**

Oui, j'ai peur, un peu. Mais pas beaucoup. Car pourquoi avoir peur ? Je me sens si bien. Oui, l'heure tourne, Mais …. Pourquoi s'inquiéter ?

**Qui me ramène  
A des songes emportés,  
A des mondes oubliés, oh**

Oui, mes rêves me reviennent, ils me semblaient si réels, si réaliste. Ils m'ouvraient la porte d'autres mondes, aux couleurs chatoyantes, remplis de petits bonheurs. Je ne rêvais pas de l'impossible. Enfin, il me semble ?

**Jésus ! J'ai peur  
De la douleur...**

Enfin pas tellement, elle fait partie de ma vie vous savez ? Quelle soit physique ou mental. Dans les deux cas, elle fait partit de moi, elle est inscrite dans mon corps. Dans les petites coupures, dans les petites infections.

**Des nuits de veille  
Mémoire inachevée,  
Qui ne sait... où elle naît**

Ou encore dans mes pensées, dans mes cauchemars, mes insomnies. La douleur est inscrite en moi. Même si je ne m'en souviens pas toujours et que de temps en temps je l'oublie. D'où elle vient, pourquoi je la supporte. Mais pourquoi s'en soucier ? Je l'ai et c'est tout.

**Avant que l'ombre, je sais  
Ne s'abatte à mes pieds**

Oui, elle va venir. Je la ressens, je la comprends, je l'accueille même. Elle se dirige vers moi. Je ne la fuirait pas, Même si j'aimerais qu'elle ne se soit pas déplacer pour moi. Pas tout de suite. Plus tard peut être, oui plus loin dans le temps je l'espérais. Mais je ne la fuirais pas. Car ….

**Pour voir l'autre coté  
Je sais que... je sais que... j'ai aimé**

L'autre coté me fascine. Et me repousse en même temps. Fascine car j'y ai envoyé beaucoup de personnes. Et me repousse car j'ai aimé …. J'ai aimé ce moment avec moi-même et ma solitude va bientôt être brisé.

**Avant que l'ombre... gênée  
Ne s'abatte à mes pieds**

Elle me dérange cette ombre, je l'aime bien mais …….. J'aimerais rester encore un peu. Je suis si bien ici. Je ne ressens plus rien, plus la douleur, plus les sentiments. Le vide, le néant. Et c'est doux, tranquille, apaisant.

**Pour voir l'autre coté  
Je sais que j'aime, je sais que j'ai...**

Je vais bientôt partir, je profite de ces derniers instants. J'aime, oui j'aime ce moment, cet instant. Avant qu'elle ne se jette sur moi, j'ai aimé. Ce n'est pas si terrible si ?

**Jésus ! J'ai peur  
Oh ! Jésus ! Seigneur !**

Y aura t'il quelqu'un là bas ? S'il y a un là bas ? Mes doutes ne sont plus mais mes questions restent. Drôle de situation. Assez singulière. Ma peur est moindre, comme absorber par quelque chose.

**Suis-je coupable ?  
Moi qui croyais mon âme  
Sanctuaire impénétrable**

Suis-je coupable de ne rien ressentir à l'idée de partir ? Moi qui m'étais promis que jamais elle ne viendrait prendre mon âme, que j'en ferais un temple inviolable. Moi qui m'était promis de ne pas me laisser aller. Mais je me sens si bien. C'est tout le contraire de ce qu'on dit. Surprenant, non ?

**Jésus ! J'ai peur  
Jésus ! Je meurs**

L'ombre a enfin fait son travail. Je pars. Je ne sais pas où mais j'y vais. Lentement et en douceur. Le néant m'envahit. Mais je n'ai aucun regret car, il faut savoir, il faut que vous sachiez……..

**De brûler l'empreinte  
Mais laisser le passé redevenir le passé**

Laisser la place. Laisser les autres faire leur travail. Ne plus regretter. Il faut savoir. C'est tout.

* * *

Alors, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Une review pour me donner vos impression ? J'arrete tout de suite ou je peux continuer à écrire ? 


End file.
